


Grand Jeté

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Dancer AU, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Rovinskyweek, dancing au, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "We were performing Giselle, and no one was evenlooking at her." Kavinsky wrapped his legs around Ronan's hips. "Must be nice having the spotlight, huh?"





	Grand Jeté

"You were _fucking **magnificent**_." The words were spoken against Ronan's throat, K's lips slipping wetly over dark skin. 

The dressing room smelled of sweat and roses, and Ronan pressed K back against the vanity, hiding his face in dark, disheveled hair. "So were you." He was still struggling for breath.

"Oh, please." It came out sounding like a curse. "No one gives a fuck about Hilarion." K rolled up onto his toes, using the added height to seat himself on the counter. If it hadn't been for the pointe shoes he was still wearing, he wouldn't have been tall enough. "No one was even _looking_ at Giselle, y'know." He wrapped his legs around Ronan's hips. "Must be nice having the spotlight, huh?"

Curling his arms around K's shoulders and sliding one hand beneath the back neckline of his costume, Ronan huffed, "You sound jealous." 

"I am." 

"Don't be." Ronan lifted his hands, placing one at K's hip, the other at his neck, thumb rubbing at the makeup there to reveal one of last night's bruises.

K shivered, pulling him closer, tipping his head to expose his throat, a thoroughly submissive gesture that only Ronan could get out of him. "Why not?" He didn't wait for a reply. "You're always dancing, or thinking about dancing, or hurting from dancing." As if he wasn't the same. "What's left for me, babe?"

"Everything." Ronan's hand slid around to the back of K's neck, warm and calloused and reassuring. "They get the dancing. You get everything else."

**Author's Note:**

> More ballet AU! And the last entry for Rovinsky Week on Tumblr! I'm sad it's over, but it's been really fun!
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
